


the silver forked sky

by powerfulsound



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Spoilers, Valkyrie/Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: There is a storm, sparking under Thor’s skin.Attracted to it, a magpie to shiny things, Loki is helpless in Thor’s wake.





	the silver forked sky

 

There is a storm, sparking under Thor’s skin.

 

Attracted to it, a magpie to shiny things, Loki is helpless in Thor’s wake.

  
X  


Not his new found power, even though it is awfully inconvenient when they happen to be using the shower at the same time in adjoining quarters after dancing around each other in some sort of bizarre courtship and volley of insults and Thor often sparked this entire water supply through the plumbing across their bathroom _\- by Asgard and all that they have lost just try Loki one more FUCKING TIME -_

 

No, it’s something more. Something closer to the careless kindness he used to dispense like half hearted raindrops by a fickle sky on his brother when he remembers his presence.

 

_“Are you really that bitter about the stab wound? You’re such a baby.”_

 

_“It scarred, Loki.”_

 

_Loki who has teethmarks of when Thor thought it was a brilliant idea for him to behave as a wolf all month, really doesn’t see the fuss._

 

It makes something swell inside Loki, like a persistent malady of his heart. Even when they were bitter, at each other’s throats like jagged pieces of glass, screaming vitriol because Thor’s temper is a terrible wild thing, _but then he was looking at Loki, not dismissing him, looking at him -_ it always had, but now, now it’s brought to the surface for everyone to see.

 

He remembers the careful way Thor held him, and the hot splash of his tears, the salt of it like the sweetest poison on his tongue. There was a reason why it was his favourite act after all.

 

But yes, about the storm.

 

You see, the thing about Thor is that, he’s always been better than Odin.

 

Loki knows that.

 

Odin knew that, which was why Thor got that shiny crown back then and that hideous spear.

 

Ever their dear, delusional and hopefully deceased sister knew that, which was why she saw him as the threat and dismissed Loki in the end.

 

 But now, everyone knows it, sees it, begs for just a splash of that _Thorness_ Thor has to give, one part nobility one part kindness the rest something only the oaf has to offer. When before the Asgardians would have given Thor an indulgent smile, they incline their head and give him space, out of deferential respect. That hideous crop of short hair glows better than any crown ever could.

 

It’s nauseating, really, but Loki cannot bear to look away. So he slows himself down, and allows himself to stay, even as restlessness crawls under his paper thin skin and his hands itches for the knives he keeps at his back, but Thor is a storm, and Loki has been so thirsty for such a long time.

 

X

 

Thor is, and always will be an _insufferable_ oaf. He would scrub his face and leave Loki to struggle with the day to day running of their devastatingly small ragtag misfits masquerading as a kingdom _(“you said it yourself, Asgard was prospering under your rule dearest brother just do what you did back then”_ ) Any attempts to hold discussions on the logistics of rationing out food leads to a dull glaze over in Thor’s eyes that for all his insistence, Loki knows is not a leftover from seeing whatever fucking infernal power Heimdall lent him to _see_.

 

“You’re good for him.” The Valkyrie says, after he leaves Loki to plan their next stop for supplies, calculating what they can afford to bargain, what treasure from Odin’s vault they can sell. “You ground him. His majesty may be very good at being a king, but he sucks at plans. No offense meant. You’re a good brother. Or consort. Whatever.”

 

Horrified at such a statement, Loki finds himself rendered speechless. Banner makes a sound like a petrified mouse being strangled and runs from the room, as though Loki isn’t the one undoing the dents from the walls of his room.

 

She shrugs, and continues to dig the suspiciously green blood out from underneath her nails before taking a swing from her ever present bottle.

 

X

 

Loki finds Thor talking quietly to their people, a circle around him, each of them desperate for his words, even if all he does is tell fart jokes for hours. There’s a young child on his lap, cradled in his arm, and the thing about Thor is that, it’s the important things like this, where Thor doesn’t bother to try that Loki thinks stupid traitorous thoughts like _I would have never knelt for her, but I would kneel for this insufferable oaf-_

 

He throws a knife at Thor all the same, just to see him squawk and fall into the fountain that they somehow managed to include in the recreational plaza. The child, suspended in a glow of green magic, claps their hands, delighted. The people applaud.

 

X

 

“I will never kneel and swear fealty to Asgard.” Loki declares one day, after he’s spent more than four hours attempting to negotiate for some sort of food supply without seeing desperate or seeking for foreign aid because Asgardians have pride, and in these days where they no longer have anything, it’s all they have left. So Loki talks and spins promises, confuses those who needs to be confused, obfuscates those who needs to be obfuscated, and gets them fed by the gossamer web of words he traps the other people in, while keeping carrion vultures from picking at their raw wounds, already hovering for the weakest.

 

Thor, who did nothing but sit and looked pretty with that single blue eye, nods, his lips pressed together. There is a tick in his ridiculously handsome jaw.

 

“I will never,” he hisses, the old anger rising easily when he thinks about how Asgard had nothing but an old sickness of stagnation and refusal to change, but in the end, he still _aches_ \-  “ _Kneel_.”

 

“ _I know,_ brother.” Thor grits out, resigned but frustrated. “But I also want to know if we’re continuing. Otherwise I’ll go finish myself off and we can get back to discussing how we should- _fuck yes, like tha_ t.”

 

It’s hell on his knees too, but Thor’s hand is in his hair, and curving around the back of his neck and frankly, at this point, beyond the weight of Thor’s cock on his tongue-

 

Thor shocks out the entire ship’s electricity for the third time in a week.

 

He can hear the green monster roaring in the background, but Thor’s taste is flooding his mouth and he really, doesn’t care.

 

X

 

“Banner, please the sun is going down, can you please help us get back the electricity with your seven P hedges and Ds, Hulk my friend, can you get Banner-“

 

The green monster bares his teeth at Loki, and after carefully angling himself so that Thor is in between them, Loki bares his own right back.

 

 

X

  
“I didn’t do it for Father.” He murmurs quietly, a secret. Outside of Thor’s room, there is an entire multitude of galaxies, a kaleidoscopic explosion of colours but he is trapped here, pinned under the clear blue of Thor’s eye, the same blue of the eternal summer sky above the Asgard of old.

 

Thor presses his hand to Loki’s face, forehead to forehead. Loki allows himself to be held, inclines just that fraction to lean against Thor’s palm to feel the thrum of power underneath his skin, to feel Thor’s breath against his lips.

 

“ _I know_.” Thor murmurs, and then kisses him.

 

He tastes like ozone, and the promise of a summer storm, like flight and free falling, like victory and surrender - and Loki has only ever yielded for one person, and one person alone.


End file.
